


Knowing

by snape_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Snarry-A-Thon17, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snape_potter/pseuds/snape_potter
Summary: After Severus warns Lily that Voldemort is coming for them, she and James take Harry to America, with Severus following. There Harry grows up until the day Voldemort's henchmen/Death Eaters track Sirius on one of his visits and kill Lily and James. Harry is taken back to Hogwarts, where he struggles with grief, his attraction to Severus, and his desire to find a way to reveal Voldemort's true character (to folks who believe Voldemort is no more than a political figure).





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created by [**HDWriter**](http://hdwriter.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Huge thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta Nenne. Sorry this is more subtle than sexy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, prompter!
> 
> Prompt: When Lily finds out she is pregnant, she and James decide that protecting the baby is more important than the war. They move to a different country to escape Voldemort, and Harry eventually goes to a different school. When he turns [17], he is ready to enter his last year of education, but tragedy strikes, as his parents are found out by death eaters. He is saved at the last moment and will have to finish his schooling as a 7th year in Hogwarts.

It was like lightning, flashes of light that revealed moments in time; everything else lay buried beneath overwhelming grief and guilt. 

_Flash_ Feeling the wards give around their home, even from his classroom at school.

 _Flash_ Apparating to find a crowd of people he didn’t know, along with a weeping Remus.

 _Flash_ Pushing past everyone to see… _them_ , lying on the ground, dead.

 _Flash_ Seeing Simon -- _Severus. I have to think of him as Severus now_ \-- and shoving aside his grief and anger long enough to collapse in the only truly familiar arms he now had.

 _Flash_ Watching Remus’s worried face, Simon’s – Severus’s – barely concealed anger, and the piercing blue eyes of a stranger, an old man. They were talking to him, but Harry couldn’t seem to follow their conversation.

 _Flash_ The wrench of a Portkey and landing in an unfamiliar place, smelling rain and damp.

 _Flash_ The first sight of a castle, looming and grey beneath heavy skies.

**

"No." It was the first time Harry had spoken since the first flash, the first time he’d been even slightly aware of what was happening around him. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"'No' what, Harry?" the old man asked.

"You said I’d be sleeping with a bunch of other boys – strangers. No. I won’t do that," Harry said, and his voice sounded like a stranger’s. He looked around, searching for something, someone, familiar. His heart throbbed when the auburn hair and warm, green eyes of his mum were missing -- _never to be seen again_ , something within him wailed.

Swallowing against the pain, Harry finally glimpsed the black eyes and shared pain along the edges of the crowded room. "Simon. I won’t."

Simon – Severus – nodded. "Of course. He’ll stay with me, Albus," he added, looking at the old man.

Remus – Harry only now noticed him – frowned. "He needs to be with his peers. He needs to fit in."

An older red-haired woman joined in. "These boys will be your friends, Harry," she said, and he could tell she meant to be kind.

But he wouldn’t be moved. "I’ll stay with Simon. He’s my legal guardian anyway…now," his voiced cracked on the last word, and Harry looked at his lap through stinging eyes.

"Snape!" Sirius said. Harry hadn’t seen him, either, and he fought against the rush of anger in his belly. Sirius had been followed on his last visit, had been careless. He was the reason Harry’s parents were dead. 

Simon moved through the room and stood behind Harry’s chair, resting his fingertips on Harry’s shoulders. Even that slight contact helped, and Harry felt a bit of warmth for the first time in days. "Yes, Black, I am Harry’s legal guardian. Lily --" and his voice cracked too – "Lily set it up that way after your second visit, when you yelled out Harry’s name in the middle of the town square."

Against his wishes, Harry’s lips quirked. He didn’t actually remember that, but he’d heard it described so many times that he couldn’t hold back the whisper of amusement that came at the recollection. His mum had been furious; his dad found it humorous. The amusement trickled away. His parents had often fought because of Sirius, though they never would again. Because of Sirius.

Simon went on, pressing his fingers more firmly on Harry’s shoulders, as if to hold him down. "I’ll accept the glamour and the new name. I’ll even teach the dunderheads Potions, if I must. But Harry will stay with me."

Tension leaked from Harry’s muscles as he sensed the others in the room accepting Simon’s declaration. 

"People will talk," the old man – Albus -- said. "But we will find an explanation."

"I only ever shared a room with one person before," Harry said haltingly. He didn’t add that that person had been his boyfriend last year and the start of this year. "They didn’t make us share with strangers at my old school. I went home every weekend too," he added, letting himself remember. He'd gone home, even though that often meant listening to more arguing between his parents. Things had been strained for a while; Harry couldn't even remember when his parents had gotten along well. But the past weeks had been especially bad.

Harry'd been on summer break, and for his birthday, his parents decided it was time to tell him the truth – why they lived in the States, why Sirius called him Harry _Potter_ when everyone else called him Harry Prescott, why Simon's real name was Severus Snape and not Simon Smith. Harry had felt betrayed, as if the very foundation of his life was a lie. He wasn't simply a British boy whose family decided to relocate to the States; he was being sought after by a madman who wouldn't hesitate to kill him and his parents. It was like being a mob target. The worst part, though, had been knowing that Simon – Severus – knew about it all and had never said. Harry'd had a crush on Simon for a few months by then, becoming aware of him in a whole new way.

Simon, being quite a bit older, had not returned the feelings in any way that Harry could tell, but Harry trusted him more than any other adult – except his mum, of course. Knowing that the two of them had kept something this big from him had been devastating, and Harry had spent the remaining weeks of his break avoiding them as much as possible. It had been a relief to return to school, especially because Sirius and Remus had visited – one of their sporadic appearances over the years. Harry's mum didn't really like Sirius, and it ratcheted up the tension in their house.

Harry hadn't even said good-bye when he left for school three days before the wards screamed and his parents were murdered.

Harry closed his burning eyes, the guilt and pain threatening to swamp him. "If I have to live here now, I'm not staying with strangers."

After a moment, everyone in the room voiced agreement, even Sirius. The meeting went on, but Simon leaned down and talked into Harry's ear. "Believe it or not, they're all on your side," he said.

Harry snorted softy. "And I'm sure they'll all tell me the truth of what's going on around here too."

Simon's fingers bit into Harry's muscles briefly before he relaxed them. "I wanted to tell you sooner. I wanted them to tell you from the beginning." Then he sighed, the hot air brushing against Harry's skin. "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Not your fault, I guess. It just hurt to know the people I trusted most were keeping secrets – and not just any secret but something this huge."

Albus held up his hand, apparently having heard something of their conversation. "What secrets, Harry?"

"None of your business," Harry said rudely.

The redhaired woman gasped, but before she could speak, Remus said, "Actually, Harry, everyone here already knows." He turned to the old man. "Albus, Harry wasn't informed about his real name, about what was happening here in England. I don't know what excuse Lily and James gave for Sirius and me only visiting four times during his life – but he didn't know the truth of any of it until this summer, just a few weeks ago. I imagine he doesn't know who Tom Riddle was or the fear the rest of us – the few of us who know what Riddle's capable of -- have experienced as a daily occurrence."

Harry frowned. "Riddle is the Voldie guy, right? The one who leads the Magical Mob?"

"Magical Mob?" Albus repeated faintly.

An old woman, one who hadn't spoken yet, actually chuckled. "You're not too far off, Mr Po – sorry, Harry," she said, her accent different from the others. "Tom Riddle took on the name Voldemort after he left Hogwarts. He started building up a platform, finding followers who called themselves 'Death Eaters.'"

Harry snorted again. “What a dumb name," he muttered

"Indeed," the old lady said. "He and the Death Eaters have been working to take over our society here in England. They use false promises and subtle intimidation tactics to convince folks to side with them in political votes. But they're not opposed to actual killing, either, I'm afraid. When you were still a baby, Voldemort heard of a prophecy --"

"My parents told me this part," Harry said, meeting the old woman's eyes. "They said he believed that I would somehow defeat him someday. That I had some kind of power he didn't, and that would lead to his doom."

"Yes." It was Albus who answered this time. "The prophecy claimed that a child born to a powerful, light-magic couple would use a 'power he knew not' to bring him down and destroy his reign. There was a bit more to it, but once Voldemort heard it all, he searched our community and found two babies who could fit the prophecy: you and Neville Longbottom."

Harry frowned. He'd never heard that name. "Did Neville's family run too?"

At the pall which fell over the room, Harry suddenly knew what happened. "Neville was born just a few hours after you were," the lady said. "We encouraged both families to go into hiding. After your cover was given away and you all left, Voldemort went after Neville's family. He killed them all."

"Why wasn't he prosecuted?" Harry asked.

"There was no proof. No witnesses, no evidence. Simply three dead people inside a locked house. We still don't know how he found them or whom they choose as their Secret Keeper."

"My parents said they picked a guy named Peter to be their Secret Keeper," Harry put in, recalling that shocking conversation. "But he turned out to be a rat."

"Literally," Simon muttered.

Harry ignored him, though he leaned back, letting Simon's long-fingered hands cup his shoulders and even seeking the warmth of his palms. "He betrayed my parents, and Simon – Severus – overheard it. He worked for Riddle back then." Harry shook his head. He still had a hard time believing that one. His Simon would never have willingly spent time with someone like a mob boss. Never.

"Anyway, when he realised this Peter was going to turn my parents over to his boss, Severus fled to my parents' house and told them to run. They barely made it – Voldie turned up moments after they left, and when he didn't find them, he killed Peter." Harry frowned. He'd been so caught up in his own feelings of anger and betrayal, he hadn't really thought about what the story meant. Now, the meaning hit home. "So you're telling me that this guy, this crazy man, still believes that _I_ can hurt him somehow? He's the one who ordered the hit on my parents?"

"Yes, Harry." Albus leaned forward, his hands folded on the wooden desk in front of him. "He's not the only one who believes it; everyone in this room believes that you're capable of defeating him."

Harry blinked, shocked. "Listen, I don't know what you think you know about me, but I'm nothing special," he finally got out, his voice shaking. "I get okay grades, I have a few friends, I'm pretty good at Quidditch – but that's it. Ask Simon. He struggled for years to teach me potions."

Simon squeezed Harry's shoulders. " _Advanced_ potions," he said. "And yes, Harry wasn't a natural, but he was determined. He _is_ determined."

Harry twisted so he could look into Simon's face. "You believe this too?" he said, stunned.

"You're not ordinary, Harry. You never have been. To you, it seems normal. But the rest of us can see something different. You accept people as very few others do. You hear things that aren't said, things just below the surface. You're stubborn and determined, as I said. You don't give up once you've set your mind to something. And you feel magic. You can sense magical things like no one else I know."

After a brief pause, during which Harry struggled to take all this in, the lady said, "Well, then I guess we simply need to help you set your mind to defeating Voldemort."

The meeting only went on for a short while after that, though Harry stopped listening, his mind spinning. Hogwarts began its term later than Harry's school, so the rest of the students wouldn't be starting for another week and a half. Until then, Harry would stay with Simon, get more familiar with the castle, and stay on school grounds.

"Voldemort cannot come here," Simon explained the next day as they toured the grounds. "They've kept this place somewhat neutral."

"Somewhat?"

"He's afraid of Dumbledore," Simon said simply. Harry had learned that Albus's last name was Dumbledore, and the old lady was McGonagall. He still didn't know who the other redheads were, the husband and wife, except that they had two children still at Hogwarts, one of them Harry's age.

"Then why doesn't Dumbledore defeat him?" Harry grumbled. He didn't like the idea that all these people were looking to him to do something like that. He hadn't even met this mob boss, for Merlin's sake.

"He's done a lot. He's kept this school safe from the Death Eaters' influence. There are still Death Eater children here, but no one who has the Mark is allowed to return. That tends to keep most of them from joining Voldemort's group too young." There was a hint of regret in Simon's tone.

"How old were you?" he asked quietly. Because of Harry's frustration and angst, he hadn't talked to Simon about his role in what happened before Harry's parents left England, but now he wanted to know.

"I'd just turned seventeen. Back then, many of the Death Eaters didn't have the Mark, but they were still allowed access to the group. A man named Lucius Malfoy, who was a few years older than I, was my mentor, I guess you could say. He encouraged me and Regulus – Black's younger brother – to declare our loyalty to the group. We were both Marked as soon as we left school. Regulus threatened to leave a year early, so he could get the Mark the same time I did." Simon's voice was distant, as if he was lost in his memories.

"You were in love with him," Harry said, knowing he was right. He fought to keep the jealousy from his voice. It wasn't as if Simon would ever consider Harry, no matter how much Harry used to fantasise about it. _Despite what my mum hinted at,_ Harry's mind added, but he shoved that thought away. He couldn't stand to think about his mum right now.

Simon shrugged. "I thought I was. Regulus changed his mind about following Voldemort about the same time you were born. I overheard the prophecy not long after that, and you know the rest."

Harry's mum, especially, had voiced concern that Harry would hate Simon for telling the prophecy to Voldemort, but Harry hadn't cared about that at all. He'd spent his life in a peaceful home because of the prophecy, and he actually was glad that Simon had done what he had. Of course, now that he knew about that poor baby Neville…well, it certainly explained the almost palpable guilt he sensed around Simon sometimes. He mulled over Simon's words for a second before a name caught his attention. "Malfoy. I think I heard someone say that when –"

Simon touched Harry's arm then wrapped his hand around it. "He's one of Voldemort's head minions, I guess you could say. There's a good chance he would have been involved in…the incident at your home."

"I don't know how to forgive Sirius for leading them to my parents," Harry blurted out then.

Simon sighed before leading Harry over to a stone bench on the edge of a large lake. "He's blaming himself enough," he said. "And you know I dislike him, so I'm not just saying that to be kind." He looked at the milky blue sky overhead. "Sirius and I have had a difficult relationship all our lives. I know your mum told you about our troubles in school."

"You mean where he and my dad bullied you? Yeah, I know." Harry scowled. He and his dad had a few words about that. Of course, his dad had been fairly upset – and probably hurt – when Harry took Simon's side over his. "I'm curious, though. Why did my dad listen to you when you came to warn them?"

Simon settled back against the bench, shifting slightly so his entire side pressed against Harry's. "I doubt he listened to me. I was frantic. I'd just realised that this man I was following didn't really care about anyone but his own delusions and wishes for power. Regulus had been missing for almost a year, and every one of the Death Eaters seemed truly insane. I was desperate to find a way out – and then I heard Voldemort talking about going after your mum, the only true friend I had left. Even though we hadn't spoken in a few years, I knew she'd listen if I told her what was going on. I knew I had to _make_ her listen.

"When I got there that evening, I was terrified. I knew Voldemort was on the way, and I'd had to stay until Peter mentioned where you all lived. I had seconds, but when I appeared in your parlour and told your mum you all had to leave immediately, she didn't even hesitate. She ran to get you, and she called out to your father. He tried to argue, but she looked at him and said, 'How do you think Severus knew to come here? How could he have known unless he's telling the truth?' Right before they Disapparated, she cast a tracking spell on two of your dummies. She gave one to me and took the other one with them."

"I can't believe my dad let her do that," Harry admitted. "He's always seemed so unhappy when you came over."

"I actually stayed away for about a year," Simon said.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "I don't remember that."

"You were very young still. I had found you all and helped you get settled. Then I tried to leave, but your mum insisted we stick together. I lived in my own house, as you know, but I tried to give you all as much privacy as I could. It was your mum who reached out to me over and over. I had to remain out of Voldemort's scope, so I had a very mundane job, a Muggle job. She knew I hated it – just like your dad hated his. But after some time passed, we started to get a little more involved in the American wizarding world a bit.

"I'm sure you don't recall those early years much, but the very first wizarding job I got took me down to South America for an extended period. I thought maybe it would help the tension."

"It didn't," Harry said. "I don't recall any time when things weren't weird in our home. Now I know more why. I think my parents were always worried that Voldemort would show up, I guess. I'm glad you didn't stay away. You were the only one who treated me normally until I finally got to go to the junior/senior wizard high school. I mean, my mum did well most of the time, but my dad --" He stopped, not knowing how to go on.

After a moment, Simon cleared his throat. "I tried to treat you normally," he said quietly. "Your mum actually hunted me down and told me you needed me. I didn't believe her, but she insisted, and you know how she could get."

"I do." Harry smiled before the pain crept in and drowned out his amusement. "How do I ever get past losing her?" he whispered, his sorrow building and flowing outward.  
Simon put his arms around Harry, and Harry felt tears trickling through his hair even though his own eyes remained dry. "I don't know."

**

The time when the rest of the students arrived quickly came, and Harry knew he couldn't indulge in his grief any longer. He hoped the distraction of classes would help. Staying with Simon both helped and hurt – he revelled in the closeness they were regaining, but his crush, which had died down a bit after the birthday revelations, now flared up larger than ever.

Simon let him decorate his small room in Simon's quarters, and they ate their meals together, often just chatting about inconsequential things. Sometimes, though, Simon reminisced about his time at Hogwarts, sticking to the upbeat moments he'd had with Lily in their first couple of years. Harry knew Simon was doing it purposefully, and there were moments when he thought he sensed something more than just typical adult caring in Simon's voice and expression.

The night before the other students were set to arrive, Simon served up his favourite from his Hogwarts' days. "The house-elves only made this during special occasions, but I always liked it," he admitted, handing Harry a lamb pastie and a scoop of mushy peas. 

Harry took a bite, determined to like it. To his surprise, he actually did. "It's good," he said, smiling.

Simon smiled in return, and for a few seconds, they just gazed at each other. Harry felt a hint of tension grow between them – a good tension, though, as if something amazing could happen. Then Simon blinked and leaned back a little, coughing a bit before starting into a story about the first time he'd eaten pasties at Hogwarts.

Harry enjoyed the story, chuckling with Simon as he talked about sneaking one into his book bag after dinner to enjoy in the library while studying. When Harry finally readied for bed, Simon gave him a warm hug, another habit they'd restored from the days before Harry's birthday. Harry leaned into him fully, enjoying his warmth and the feel of his strong arms.

"Sleep well, Harry," Simon murmured.

Harry wondered if he imagined the touch of Simon's lips to his head. "You too," he said quietly, wishing for the courage to just kiss the man. As he lay down in his dark room, he knew that his 'crush' had deepened into something much, much more. Now, he just had to figure out what to do about it.

**

The next evening, Harry watched from the back of the Great Hall as Simon was introduced as their new Potions teacher, Professor Smith, visiting from the States. Then all the first years had to be Sorted, a process Harry had never even imagined before. Dumbledore had briefly mentioned it, but Harry found the idea of a magical Hat telling everyone what house they should be in as rather ridiculous.

It was even weirder when he experienced it. The Hat talked to him, though Harry could tell it was only in his head. "Ah, Harry Potter," the Hat said. Harry was already uncomfortable at being in front of the entire school, all eyes on him. He almost fell off the stool in his surprise, not having heard any talking with all the other students.

In his mind, he said, "You know who I am?"

"Of course. You are the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. Will you be in Gryffindor like them?"

American schools didn't do the house system, and Harry frankly thought it was divisive. He shrugged. "I don't really care where I go. I won't be sleeping there, so does it matter? Put me where I'm needed."

"Now that's surprising," the Hat murmured. "Hm…I'll put you where they can help you too," he finally declared. Aloud, he announced, "Gryffindor!"

That table erupted in cheers, just as they had for every first year sent their way, as well. Harry dutifully marched over, sitting in the space made between a black boy and a redhead. "Dean," the first said, holding out his hand.

"Harry," he said, shaking it. Then he turned to the redhead. "I think I've met your parents."

"Yeah." The redhead looked at him with some wariness, not offering anything more.

A bushy-haired girl a little down the table said, "Honestly, Ron. He's Ron Weasley, and I'm Hermione Granger. We're happy to have you here."

"Happy to be here," Harry said politely.

A freckle-faced guy on Dean's other side reached his hand in front of Dean. "Seamus," he said in a lilting voice, as Harry shook. "And now you've met all of us in the dorm."

"I won't be sleeping in with you," Harry said shortly. "I'm staying with my guardian, Professor Smith."

"He looks a little scary," a redheaded girl commented. She grinned and said, "Ginny. Ron's sister."

"Ah. Nice to meet you." A couple other girls joined in, but Harry forgot their names the second they mentioned them. 

Dumbledore had been talking, but then food appeared on the tables, and everyone dug in. Harry was a little hesitant. He didn't recognise anything here, and he'd never been the most adventurous eater. Harry's mum had made a few British meals when Harry was little, but in recent years, she'd begun sticking to the easier and more available American fare. He finally took some chicken and mashed potatoes and began slowly eating.

Beside him, Ron shovelled the food in, keeping his silence. On the other side, though, Dean started asking him about school in the States, and as long as he kept his answers general, Harry found he could handle the conversation okay. Ginny was very friendly – maybe a little too flirty – and Hermione was a font of knowledge. He could tell the others were a bit annoyed by her long answers, though, especially Ron.

Ron surprised Harry. After meeting his parents briefly, he figured Ron would be more open to a new friend. But Ron kept to himself and seemed almost envious of the others' attention to Harry. When they'd finished eating and the tables cleared, Dean said, "You'll come see the common room, at least?"

"Is that where you hang out with the other classes?" Harry asked.

Ron gave a short and not-kind laugh. "Why am I not surprised you want to hang with Death Eater kids?"

Harry turned slowly on the bench to look him straight on. "I thought Hogwarts was neutral," he said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Sure it is."

"Professor Dumbledore makes sure that political views aren't fought over," Hermione cut in, giving Ron a sharp look. "It's as neutral a place as you'll find in England right now."

"Death Eaters are evil," Ron said shortly. "No getting around that."

Harry frowned. "Did they kill someone you know or something?"

Someone gasped, and the entire table around them went silent. Ron looked startled. "Well, no --"

"Well, my parents were murdered by them," Harry said evenly. "And I have no problem trying to get to know their kids anyway. It's not their fault their parents are in the mob."

"The what?" he heard Seamus mutter to Dean. 

But Hermione suddenly smiled, warm and open, and Harry felt as if he'd made his first friend. "You're absolutely right, Harry. Maybe if more of us thought like that, they wouldn't feel that the only option they had was to follow in their parents' footsteps."

"Whatever," Ron muttered.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Harry said, confronting him. 

Ron scowled. "Listen, we don't need people coming in here and acting like they know us or know our school. You don't belong here."

"Well, it's not like I have any choice, now is it?" Harry responded.

Ron's face, which had gone quite red, suddenly emptied of colour. He shifted back a bit, looking uncomfortable. "I didn't mean --"

"He always puts his foot in," Seamus cut in. "We just ignore it." He held out a freckled hand again. "Welcome to Gryffindor, mate."

"Erm, okay," Harry said, taking the hand. He glanced at Ron, who gave him a tiny smile.

"Come to the common room," Ginny said. "It's the best way to get to know all the Gryffindors, at least. The others you'll meet during classes."

"All right." Harry gave in, and as he followed the others, Ron dropped back.

"Sorry 'bout that," he muttered. "It's just that the Slytherins are pretty tough to take, and you acted like it wasn't their fault or something."

Harry sighed, pinching his nose like he'd seen Simon do so often. "Obviously, if they're bullying you, it's their fault. But if they're just repeating what they've heard their parents say – or if their parents are telling them they _have_ to act like this – then it's a different story."

Ron frowned, though he seemed to be considering Harry's words. "So, what?" he finally asked. "We just let them treat us like shite?"

"No. But deal with the action rather than assuming motive." God, now he even sounded like Simon. Harry let out a loud sigh. "Listen, I don't know what you've all been going through here. I know Voldemort is trying to take over, and I know he's dangerous. But isn't Hogwarts a safe zone?"

"Supposedly," Ron said. "But it doesn't stop the Slytherins from sabotaging our potions, tripping us in the halls, and trying to hex our brooms on the Quidditch pitch."

"Well, Professor Smith won't let them do anything to your potions anymore, I can promise you that. And I know some protective spells that will keep them from hexing your brooms too."

"You play Quidditch?" Ron asked then, real excitement creeping into his voice.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. I played Seeker the last few years for my team."

"Oh. That's Ginny's position, but if you've experience, I'm sure you could make the team elsewhere," he added. "Come to try-outs this week. I'm Captain, and we'd love to get some good back-ups."

Harry laughed to himself, wondering how Ron would feel if Harry did better than back-up. But then, he had no idea how this team played. For all Harry knew, he wouldn't even make 3rd string.

Later that night, he finally made it to his rooms. Simon was reading on the sofa before a fireplace. "I was about to go and find you," he said, his voice calm but his gaze intent.

Harry flushed under those dark eyes. Had Simon missed having dinner together as Harry had? 

Simon was wearing a Glamour, but although it lightened his almost-black eyes, they were still a dark brown. The rest of his appearance was similar to his actual looks ( _Severus's_ looks), as well: dark brown hair (to Severus's black), slightly wavy (to Severus's straight), short haircut (where Severus wore his to his shoulders), and straight nose (instead of Severus's hooked beak). 

Of course, even with the Glamour, Simon stood at just over six feet, with a lean and lanky frame – just like Severus, as the Glamour only disguised his surface features. Harry was about an inch less than six feet, and he thought their heights meshed perfectly. He thought everything about them meshed perfectly, and he sighed loudly.

Simon raised a brow. "Missing your boyfriend?" he asked. His tone was neutral, but Harry thought he saw something flash through his eyes – something almost like jealousy.

"No," Harry answered honestly. "Andy was mostly a friend. I guess I miss him a little bit, but…." He trailed off.

"But?" Simon prompted.

Harry wasn't sure how to explain himself without sounding pathetic – or worse, self-pitying. Simon wasn't in the habit of letting things go, however. "I never really felt like I fit in, I guess," Harry admitted. "I liked school, but my parents, especially my dad, told me constantly that I didn't belong there. He told me to not get too comfortable because we never knew when we might be leaving. He made it sound like he could get a new job at the drop of a hat, but now I know what was really going on."

"And Andy?" Simon asked quietly. 

Harry was a little surprised Simon seemed to care so much, but he soldiered on. "Andy kept asking me out, starting sophomore year. When we got to choose roommates for junior year, he begged me to stick with him. He promised we'd be good together, and I guess we were. He was easy to be around, and he wanted to please me, I suppose. I only ever had sex with him because I didn't want to be a virgin when I approached --" Harry coughed, furious at himself for almost blurting it out like that.

"When you approached?" Simon had stood during Harry's rambling memories, and now he was so close Harry could feel the heat of his body.

Harry swallowed. Thing was, his mum had encouraged him to come clean to Simon. How she knew was beyond Harry, but she'd always had a knack for things like that.

_"Harry, you're not like so many other boys your age. I suppose our precarious living situation has done that to you, even though we've stayed in the same place all these years."_

_"Mum, what are you talking about?" Harry gave her an exasperated look before returning his attention to studying for his finals. Junior year was a big deal, and he had to do well if he wanted entrance into the best wizarding colleges._

_"I know you have feelings for Se – Simon," she said._

_That got Harry's attention, and he stared at her, his heart pounding. "I – sorry," he said, suddenly mortified that he'd been caught out crushing on a man her age._

_To his surprise, she smiled warmly. "Ah, son. We should've talked about this earlier. Americans don't do this as much, but it's very common for our society – British wizarding society – to promise their children to people they believe will be good matches. Of course, those of us who aren't as traditional pure-bloods leave room for the child to grow and change their mind. But still, it's not uncommon for the child to be 'given,' so to speak, to someone much older. Age is fairly immaterial, after all, when it comes to magic and the strength of magical bonds."_

_Harry could hardly breathe. "Mum, what are you talking about?"_

_"Your father had hoped we'd find someone here, someone who seemed strong enough to protect you. A witch with a solid, powerful family, perhaps." She flushed, though Harry didn't know why. Clearing her throat, she went on. "But as soon as you grew older – in the last couple of months, in fact – I've seen that no witch would do, and even a wizard your own age probably wouldn't suit, either."_

_"But he'd never," Harry started, his voice hoarse._

_"He would. He does." She smiled, her green eyes, which his mirrored, shining her love. "But he's worried that you'll find him too old, too unappealing."_

_Harry stared at her, hardly daring to believe she could be talking about Simon. Then his dad came into the room. "What are we talking about?" he asked, grabbing an orange and tossing it in the air._

_"Harry's finals," Lily said, her smile a little tighter than it had been a moment before._

Harry hadn't forgotten, but Simon had been traveling until Harry's birthday, when he learned Simon's true identity. The feelings of anger and betrayal had shoved aside this memory – until now.

Harry stared at Simon – at _Severus_ \-- who had, it seemed, drawn even closer. Was his mum right? Could Severus ever return Harry's feelings? And would it be accepted, even if he did? Harry took a deep breath and said, "I was just remembering something my mum said to me. She said that sometimes parents set up a match between their child and someone older. She said that matches like that were accepted here in England."

Severus swallowed, and Harry could see his Adam's apple bob. "Yes. Although it's more common among pure-blood families, many magical families like to have an agreement in place, and pairing a child with someone a bit older happens with some regularity."

"Have you ever been in an arrangement like that?" Harry asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I have," Severus admitted. "Though the father of the person in question was unaware of the agreement. He would not have allowed it."

Harry's breath caught. "Because of the age difference or because of something else?" he managed to get out.

"Because of me. Because he never liked me. He never thought I could be good enough for his perfect son." Severus's voice was ragged, his eyes dark and intense. Abruptly, he let go of the Glamour. "Most of the time, I agree with him."

Harry surged forward, grabbing Severus by the shoulders. "He's wrong. You're wrong, if you agree with him. You're beautiful," he added.

Severus stared at Harry, a myriad of emotions swirling in the perfectly black eyes. "Why did you let Andy take your virginity?" he rasped.

"Because I didn't want to come to you with no experience. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me or agree to be with me because I was young and didn't know anything. I learned that I really don't know anything. Sleeping with someone you don't love can't prepare you for this." Harry leaned across the remaining distance and pressed his mouth to Severus's. After a brief moment, Severus pressed back, and soon there was nothing but taste and heat and twining tongues.

When they needed air, Severus pulled back. "Harry, I was going to tell you, but then --"

"Yeah." Harry didn't know what to feel. Part of him was ecstatic, but the rest suddenly felt deep sorrow. "I never got to thank her. I never got to tell her how much I love her, how much I need her." And like a switch being flipped, Harry curled in on himself and began weeping, the numbness finally dissipating.

Severus gathered him up and carried him to the couch. Harry clung to Severus and sobbed out all his heartbreak, his longing for Lily, even his frustration with his dad and the realisation that he'd never get to fix that relationship. Eventually, worn out, he fell asleep against Severus.

The next morning, Harry woke on the couch. He was covered in a soft blanket, and there was a mug of tea steaming on the table near his head. As he blinked and sat up, Severus's voice came from the parchment near the mug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke, but I had a staff meeting this morning. You will have missed breakfast, but I set this alarm to wake you before class. I'll see you in Potions later today. Until then, remember that she knew you loved her." 

Harry put his face in his hands, tears stinging his already swollen eyes. Obviously Severus meant for him to go to class, and Harry trusted Severus's judgment. He dragged himself to the shower, avoiding his reflection in the mirror. 

After the steam and heat loosened his stiff muscles, Harry tilted his head back and let the water pour over his face. Even though the sorrow remained, he felt a bit lighter. Then he thought of the kisses he shared with Severus the night before, and his lips quirked. Somehow he knew his mum would be pleased about that development. 

As Harry dressed in his new school robes, he realized he still didn't know anything about the 'arrangement' his mum had made with Severus. "Simon," he said aloud. He had to remember to call him Simon. Weird how that no longer fit, even though he'd only known Severus's real name for under two months.

"Professor Smith," he corrected himself. With a steadying breath, Harry grabbed his book bag, already prepared, and made his way to the first class.

His first few days were enlightening, and in some ways, they appeared in flashes again as Harry struggled with being overwhelmed.

 _Flash_ Potions. The class was smaller than many, as only the top-notch students got in. Harry would never have made it without years of Severus's tutoring. Most of the class were Slytherins, though Harry was pleased to see Hermione. There were a couple of Ravenclaws, as well, and the five of them sat in a small group. At first, Harry thought about trying to break down the invisible walls of segregation, but the resentment and even hate he sensed from a couple of the Slytherins – specifically a boy with white-blond hair – made him hesitate. Plus, he didn't like the way that boy watched Severus, his grey eyes narrowed and focused, his face intent as if he was trying to solve a problem.

 _Flash_ Quidditch try-outs. Harry did out-fly Ginny, though barely. She was quick and gracious when he grabbed the Snitch on two out of three tries. In fact, she was probably too gracious, and Harry realised later that he'd need to let her – and probably others – know that he was gay.

 _Flash_ Eating with Hermione and Ron at every meal. Ron seemed to be trying to make up for his initial reaction and quickly showed that he was normally an easy-going and fun guy. Harry liked his wry sense of humour and agreeable attitude. Hermione was also good to be around. She was smarter than anyone he'd ever met – other than Severus – and although she tended to lecture a bit, she was also incredibly kind. He couldn't see her hurting anyone on purpose, even if someone might deserve it.

 _Flash_ , though these were longer, more sturdy flashes – his evenings with Severus. Mostly they talked, though Severus did allow and even initiate some kissing. More than that, however, he discouraged. "I'm not comfortable with anything beyond kissing while I'm your professor," he admitted. "Even though we have an official arrangement – which you can void at any time – it's better if we keep things as platonic as possible."

"What do you mean I can void it? And why would I want to?" Harry demanded.

Severus rolled his eyes. He'd gotten in the habit already of leaving his Glamour at the door, something Harry appreciated. Even though he'd known Severus by a different name until this summer, his appearance had always been his own until they came to Hogwarts. Harry greatly preferred Severus to Simon, though he'd heard a few of the 7th years rhapsodising about the new professor's 'sexy' voice and eyes. The voice, of course, was the same, but Severus's eyes were so much lovelier than Simon's.

"You're still young, Harry. And I don't want you thinking you must stick with me just because your mum set it up." This last was said almost beneath his breath, but Harry heard him loud and clear.

"Hey." He waited until Severus was meeting his gaze. "That's not why. Yes, I miss her. Yes, I want things in my life to remind me of her." His voice cracked and he took a couple of calming breaths. "But you are _you_. To me, you're completely separate from her – and I would think that's a good thing," he added.

Severus snorted. "Merlin, I hope so." He pulled Harry into a hug. "Still," he said into Harry's ear. "Promise me you won't settle for me. The second you feel obligated is the second you need to void the agreement."

"I do promise," Harry said. "As long as you do the same."

Severus leaned back with a smirk. "Done."

**

When Harry'd made it through his first month of school at Hogwarts, he finally insisted on talking to Dumbledore about Voldemort. He also wanted to discuss Draco Malfoy, the boy with white-blond hair. He'd learned he was Lucius Malfoy's son, and Harry was struggling not to hate Draco because of his father's role in Voldemort's hit on his parents. They met with Severus, Remus, Sirius, Ron's parents, and Professor McGonagall in Dumbledore's office.

"I think we need a plan to get proof that Voldemort's a killer," Harry said without preamble. "I mean, I want him _and_ his henchmen," he added.

"That's something we've been working on for a very long time," Ron's dad acknowledged.

"But now you have something new," Harry said. "You have me."

Everyone looked confused except Severus, who immediately said, "No."

"Sev, we can do this."

Severus shook his head. "No. I don't care if it's a supposed advantage; we're not risking you like that. It's too dangerous."

The others went from looking stunned that Harry would address a professor as 'Sev' to slowly gaining understanding. "You want to flush him out," Ron's dad said, a thoughtful look on his face. "You're right. It could work."

Severus, his face fierce even under the Glamour, said more loudly, "No! Harry will not play the decoy. Period."

"Sev, I'm of age," Harry said, trying to keep his temper. He got that Severus was worried. Truthfully, if their situations were reversed and Severus wanted to put himself in harm's way, Harry would be pretty steamed too. "We can do this without me being in any true danger. But in Voldemort still believes – and clearly he does, since he came after my parents after all these years – that I can defeat him, we just have to let him know where I am. He'll come after me, and we'll have the evidence you all need to prove that he's not just a political figure but rather someone with murder on their mind."

Remus and Sirius also looked reluctant, but Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley were nodding along. "I think we could do it in such a way that Harry would be completely safe," Dumbledore said. "We could work out all the details and have safeguards in place – it's doable. And once we had him, we could also arrest the Death Eaters just on suspicion of aiding him in his plans."

Severus jumped to his feet. "No!" he roared. "Harry is my responsibility, my betrothed. There's no way I'll allow this to happen."

Despite the rush of warmth Harry felt when Severus declared their relationship to everyone else; he still felt a touch of irritation. "I'm not going to stand by while this maniac continues to spread his dark power. What kind of person do you think I'd be if I just went on my merry way and let the man who sent my classmate's parents to kill my parents – my _mum_ \-- walk free?"

He and Severus stared at each other. Then Harry touched Sev's arm. "Please. I have to do this. I could never live with myself if I didn't try."

"He's after me just as much as you," Severus finally said, his voice hoarse. "We can both be decoys as well as one of us."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. "No. I'm just a kid; he won't think I'm anything to worry about, so he'll be less careful. He knows that you're a full-fledged wizard. Plus, he'll be angry because you bested him once. Sev, it'll be so much harder to keep you safe while still drawing him in."

"I fear Harry's right, Severus," Dumbledore said, coming to stand next to Harry. "Voldemort would never come after you without all his resources. Nor would he trust an 'innocent' occurrence as he might with Harry."

Severus shook his head as he looked at Dumbledore. "You'd sacrifice a child over this?" he whispered.

Dumbledore shifted a bit, but his voice remained firm. "I won't be sacrificing anyone."

"Severus, you know I wouldn't put a child in harm's way," Mr. Weasley cut in. "And I think there's a way to do this. Let's put our best minds together, and we'll come up with a plan."

"Severus, please let them try," Harry begged. "If you don't think the plan can work, then we'll drop it. For now. But at least let's consider it. And then maybe we can find out if the students here are involved with their parents' business."

At that, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. He and Harry had talked about Draco a few times, with Severus encouraging Harry to avoid the boy as much as possible, to not stir up trouble. When Harry mentioned his concerns that Draco seemed very focused on Severus, he'd given a dry laugh. "He may have his suspicions, but he's just a boy. He won't act on anything."

Harry just hoped Severus was right, but he wanted to stop the fear too.

**  
Two weeks later, they put the plan into action. Severus still wasn't happy about it. Of course, Harry wasn't thrilled about Sev's role in the plan, either. 

It was during a Hogsmeade weekend, though they'd set things up so that only the 7th years were going. They didn't want to risk any of the younger kids. They'd also agreed to tell a few of the Gryffindor 7th years to be on the lookout, though they claimed it was just a rumour that some of Voldemort's men might be around town that day.

The students were always under strict instruction during any time away from the school to find an adult should they spy anything out of the ordinary. Shopkeepers also kept their eyes open, and for this visit, Aurors had been placed in various shops and corners throughout the small village. Those who might be recognisable wore Glamours, and others used invisibility cloaks or Disillusionment spells. 

Severus, of course, went as Professor Smith. Harry hadn't wanted him along at all, but Severus wouldn't budge. "If you're there, I'm there," he'd said.

The plan was simple enough. Harry would wander through the town, apparently aimlessly, and end up in an alleyway that had been pre-spelled to dampen Dark magic. It was a complicated procedure, and it took Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the Head Auror to complete. If Voldemort tried any spells to harm Harry, they would have an imprint of that spell – their proof – but Harry would be protected by the dampening wards. Plus, no fewer than five Disillusioned Aurors would be stationed near the entrances to the alleyway.

They had chosen the alley because of its distance from the town centre, and Harry had already told Hermione and Ron that he was supposed to meet someone there. He hadn't revealed that Severus was his 'boyfriend,' but he had told all the Gryffindors that he preferred males. Ginny had been visibly disappointed, but no one else seemed to care one way or another.

Hermione was thrilled that Harry was starting to fit in and feel at home. Even when she was told that they needed to keep their eyes open for Voldemort's men, she didn't seem that concerned. Right before they left, Harry asked Severus about that. "It's so weird. They almost appear to hate Slytherins, but they act like Voldemort and the adult Death Eaters aren't any threat at all. I mean, they talk about despising them and the cause, but they weren't even freaked out by the chance they might run into them."

"Their experiences are very mild," Severus explained. "Think about it – yes, you said your parents were murdered by Voldemort, but most of them have only seen the politician, the one trying to become the next Minister. He's kept his opinions fairly quiet, and the pure-bloods who continue to hope he'll rid our society of Muggle influence are stealthy. 

"I looked into it a bit. Turns out many of the laws Voldemort has managed to put into play through the pure-blood seats on the Wizengamot look pretty good on the outside. It's the long-term implications that are truly frightening, and most people don't dig that deeply."

"Like what?" Harry asked. 

"Like a law they enacted just last spring which says that Muggle-born children who can't pass an entrance exam will be forced to take remedial classes before they start Hogwarts. They made it sound like the remedial classes would simply enlighten the Muggle-borns about wizarding traditions they missed by living amongst Muggles, but the 'small print' clearly states that they will be taken from their Muggle families and taught that they are to defer to pure-bloods in all matters. Not only that, but they won't be given wands until they sign a binding, magical contract where they agree to follow magical law to the letter. Or they forfeit their magic and return to the Muggle world."

"Even laws they don't know," Harry guessed.

"Yes. And the binding contract will enforce that."

"Does Dumbledore know all this?" Harry wondered.

Severus sighed. "He knows. He's in a difficult position because, as headmaster of Hogwarts, he's not supposed to deal in politics. He tried to get others to speak up, but even though I'm sure Arthur Weasley – and even your godfather – talked to all who would listen, it wasn't enough. Most people believe the benevolent façade Voldemort puts forth. Yes, the Slytherins seem dangerous because they've always had that reputation. But most wizarding families are unaware that Neville Longbottom and his parents were murdered 16 years ago – and that your parents were also killed. By most, in fact, I mean only a very few know any of the darker, evil truths."

"We have to make this work then," Harry said. Although Severus kept quiet, Harry knew he agreed because he stopped arguing. This might be their only chance to reveal what Voldemort truly was.

Harry tried to play the part of carefree teen as they left for Hogsmeade. At least most people knew he was grieving. This day, though, he had other concerns. He walked with Ron and Hermione, and the three of them talked about the Quidditch match last weekend. Gryffindor hadn't played, but Ravenclaw had barely beat Hufflepuff, and it had led to some uncharacteristic acting out from the Hufflepuffs.

They got to Hogsmeade both too soon and not soon enough for Harry. He looked into a couple of shop windows with his friends, but after a few minutes, he made a show of casting a Tempus before leaving them with a casual good-bye. Hermione smiled, and Ron clapped him on the shoulder, both reactions that would be expected.

Harry meandered through town, aiming for the alleyway but taking his time. It had to look casual and normal, and he hoped the tension he was feeling inside didn't shine through to his gait.

By the time Harry reached the designated alley, his neck was prickling. He was certain he was being watched and followed. He tried to sense the wards on the alley, but he couldn't feel anything. That was good; they shouldn't feel them, either. Of course, it could also mean there was nothing to feel – but no, Harry trusted that everyone did their job. He didn't think Dumbledore would really let anything happen to him. The old man didn't seem as benevolent as others apparently thought; some of them, like Hermione, practically worshiped the man. But Harry definitely trusted Severus, and he had okay-ed the wards and even tested them before the sun rose that morning.

Harry went into the alley and leaned against a brick wall, as if he was waiting for someone. Suddenly, he sensed strong magic nearby – something slimy. He tried to remain calm and look relaxed. Most teens didn't have his sensitivity to magic; he'd long known that. His mum always said she had it too, though not as strongly as Harry.

Now, his skin crawled with the feeling, and he had to fight to keep himself from flinching. From behind him, the other end of the alley, a sinuous voice spoke. "Harry Potter, I presume."

Harry turned around like he was startled. "What? Who are you?"

The man grinned, his eyes taking on a slightly reddish hue. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Harry shook his head, not having to act to produce trembling in his voice. "That's not possible."

"Oh, yes. You've obviously heard of me."

"I know you killed my parents."

The man laughed, though it didn't sound even slightly amused. "Well, that would be telling. I'm not a fan of violence." The way he caressed the last word seemed to contradict that.

Harry swallowed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go away, Harry. I want you to leave and never return."

Harry lifted his chin. "Why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, you will not like the consequences." Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

Harry shifted, not sure what to do now. Why hadn't Voldemort just shot a spell at him? What was he waiting for? "I'm not leaving," Harry finally got out.

Voldemort moved closer, now about fifteen feet away. He held his wand in his hand, though it was still lowered. Harry wondered if he should get his wand out. He didn't want Voldemort to be able to claim self-defence, though.

"You will leave," Voldemort said again. "You will not risk the other possibilities."

"No. I like it here. I'm not leaving," Harry repeated.

Voldemort took another step, and then Harry saw movement behind him. Suddenly, Severus was there. Voldemort must have seen Harry's shock because he whirled around, though he kept his back to the alley wall rather than turn it completely to Harry. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Might it be the mysterious Professor Smith? Young Draco was correct. He will be rewarded," he murmured, almost as if he was thinking aloud.

"Leave the boy alone," Severus said, his own wand held out.

Harry knew immediately the plan was faltering. Voldemort tensed, his head cocked. "Severus, is that you? Oh, yes, Draco has done well in keeping me apprised of your doings at Hogwarts. Lucius thought he sensed your magic at the _Prescott_ home," he added, his lips tightening into a semblance of a smile. Disturbingly, he seemed much more amused now.

Severus raised his wand higher. "Go, Harry."

"No." Harry wouldn't leave him here. He had seen no evidence of any Aurors, and now he wondered if the plan had gone completely awry. Harry let his own wand slip into his hand. "I'm not leaving you."

"Ah, young love," Voldemort said. Then he laughed, an ugly, cackling sound. "Really, Severus. Couldn't you have found someone your own age? Of course, you probably need to depend on those who are too young to care about or even know your past misdeeds."

"Harry --"

But before Severus could tell him to leave again, all hell broke loose. Harry didn't know who fired the first spell, but suddenly the entire alley seemed filled with sizzling curses – none of which hit the mark because of the wards – and piercing noises.

Voldemort appeared to quickly figure out something was amiss, as he began moving his own wand in a complicated pattern. Then Harry felt the wards, and he felt them twist and jumble. Disillusionment spells faltered, and soon the alley seemed crowded. Severus's Glamour failed, and Voldemort had eyes only for him.

"You will not escape me this time," he growled, raising his wand. " _Avad –_ "

"No!" Harry burst forward. " _Expelliarmus_ ," he cried, flying toward Voldemort's wand. It twitched in Voldemort's hand, and Voldemort tightened his grip even as he turned to look at Harry.

"You -- _Cruciatus_ ," he hissed.

Harry dropped, only a few feet from Voldemort, the pain crawling through his body like boiling oil. He could hardly see, but dimly he was aware of more shouting and some loud thuds. Then the pain stopped, and Harry shakily pushed himself up to all fours. In front of him, his reddish eyes blazing, lay Voldemort, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Thick ropes bound him, and blood trickled from his bent, obviously broken, nose.

"Wha --?"

"Harry. My love." And then Severus was kneeling beside him, pulling Harry into his strong arms. "You could have died," he said into Harry's hair.

"You're the one who took the risk. What are you doing here, Severus? You're supposed to be elsewhere." Harry clung to him, even as he berated him. Severus could have died – the spell was being spoken.

Before Severus could answer, they were surrounded by others, and soon Harry was being pulled away. "No!"

"You can see Severus soon," came Remus's voice. "But we have to check you out, and we're looking at the spell residue to see what was captured. You might have some on you, but we want to use a gentler spell to find that, okay?"

Harry nodded, struggling to stand on shaky legs. He saw a tall black man helping Severus, though he seemed sturdier. "Who's taking Sev?"

"That's Kingsley. He's one of the top Aurors. He won't let anything happen to Severus, I promise."

"Did we get enough? Will Voldemort be able to pretend it was self-defence? Why did Severus interrupt? Did you hear him admit that Malfoy was at our house?" Harry probably would've gone on, but Remus just laughed and pulled him close.

"I'm Apparating you, all right?"

Harry nodded, though he hated Side-Along. The world squeezed around him, and Harry felt the tight pull of Apparation. When they landed, the dizziness overwhelmed him, and he knew no more.

**

"He's fine, Severus." 

Harry knew that was Remus, but he couldn't seem to open his eyes. He was lying on something soft, and he heard murmurs all around. He felt a hand squeeze his and recognised Severus's long fingers.

"Why hasn't he woken up then?" Severus growled.

"I shouldn't have Apparated him so soon after the curse," Remus said. He sounded remorseful but not overly worried. "Madame Pomfrey said he's fine, just magically exhausted. He almost got that wand from Voldemort. That took some strength, you know."

"I can't lose him, Lupin. I can't. I love him," he added, his voice hardly more than a breath.

"Severus, he's fine. He's simply asleep. Madame Pomfrey says he'll wake up as soon as his magic's replenished."

"He just looks so pale, so still."

"It's been a few hours. I know it seems long to you, but it's not really." Now Remus sounded gently amused.

Harry tried again to open his eyes, but it was as if there were weights holding them closed. Frustrated, he tried to wiggle his fingers, at least, but again, nothing. _Talk about what happened to Voldemort,_ he thought, trying with all his might to send that thought.

For a few moments, it was silent, and then a woman spoke. "Let me check his vitals again."

Harry felt a spell tingle over his skin. 

"He's doing very well. He should wake up any minute. He's a lucky boy," she added, her voice a bit sharper. "I don't know what Albus thought he was doing, letting one of our students go out there like that --"

"We had a plan," Remus said calmly. "And even though certain people changed it up, we still got what we needed."

"At Harry's expense," Severus muttered.

"Now, now, Severus," the woman said. "Even though I disagree with the course of action, I will repeat that Harry's just fine. In fact, I imagine knowing that the man who killed Lily and James is awaiting trial – with solid evidence against him and his minions -- will boost his spirits nicely." Even though the words were upbeat, Harry could hear sadness in her voice. "I can't believe what that madman was up to all these years. And now they have his wand and know he killed baby Neville too…it's such a waste."

"Well, hopefully we can do something for Draco Malfoy and the other Slytherins whose parents were involved. There's still a chance for them, I suppose," Severus said, though he sounded doubtful.

Remus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, now we can all move on."

Harry could almost feel Severus roll his eyes at that, and sure enough, he felt the hand holding his move a bit, as though someone punched him in the arm. And then, Harry saw a line of light at the bottom of his vision and realised he could move his eyelids. Slowly, carefully, he pushed them up.

Severus, Remus, and a woman with a funny hat stood beside him. "Sev." His voice was hoarse, but Severus didn't seem to care. He leaned down and kissed Harry firmly on the lips. 

"Welcome back, Harry. It's done." 

When he moved to pull away, Harry reached up with his hand and hooked it behind Sev's neck. He touched their lips together again and said into Sev's mouth, "Thank you. I love you, you know."

"I know." And Severus lifted him from the bed, pulling Harry into his lap as he kissed him with a passion that took Harry's breath away. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3728293.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1665319.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/970793.html).


End file.
